


up my ass

by yiyangqianxi (marksjeno)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksjeno/pseuds/yiyangqianxi
Summary: for my favorite ao3 user, haech





	up my ass

Mark finally exited the shower after successfully shaving his pale, smooth, flawless legs. He’s now in his fluffy pink pajama shorts and hoodie.

He needed a nice hot shower after a long day of taking _cock up his ass._

Because he’s a busy boy, and he’s so adorable, soft and gentle. With his cheeks that seem to have a permanent blush on them and the fact that he’s always so vulnerable, who wouldn’t?

Donghyuck, his best friend, exited his room, tossing a football up in the air before stopping in his tracks and staring at Mark.

”What the fuck are you wearing?”

”My pajamas?” Mark replied, “and don’t swear.”

”Don’t tell me what to do, bitch. You look like a twink.” Donghyuck snapped back, before walking into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking a swig of milk straight out of the carton.

”Donghyuck that’s gross!”

”And what about it?”

Donghyuck closed the fridge and went back to his room, but not before slapping Mark on the ass.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ya stupid bitch  
> @marksxuxi


End file.
